Blood & Tears
by JumoreJay
Summary: WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED Sister Esther wakes bound to a post in a dark room. A murderer has kidnapped her and several local nuns. Now he plans on torturing her and making her witness to his sick and sadistic ways. Will Fathers Able and Tres be able to locate her before this fiend kills Ester?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD!**

 **A/N: Now time for something a bit different. I have been writing mostly romance/fluffy stuffs so please let me know what you think of this new style of writing for me. Reviews would be wonderful! And you are forewarned, there will be lots of language unsuitable for younger readers, and scenes that could upset many.**

* * *

Esther's eyes felt heavy. Her whole body felt groggy and sore. Slowly she tried to open her eyes, they felt crusty and dry. Same as her mouth. It was dry, her tongue cracked, the sweet, coppery taste of blood flooding her mouth once more as she tried to lick her lips.

"So Vatican wench, you awaken."

She had finally managed to pry her eyes open, the room was dark, a single flickering bulb alight above her. Esther couldn't make out any shapes in the darkness that surrounded her, but she could hear movement. Muffled whimpers echoed here and there around her.

"Whe... where am I," she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Hmmm... I would've thought that special A.X. training would give you a hint. Stupid girl. It doesn't matter where your physical body is, for regardless of the location, you are in mortal peril."

More shuffling sounds echoed in the room. A young nun. Locally trained by what remained of her blue robes, was flung into the halo of light. She had no shoes, her tights hung in tatters from her legs. Her skirts dirty and in shreds, the pieces of which billowed about her thighs as she fell to her knees.

Her head came up, a gag in her mouth, tears in her eyes. Her face and hair covered in what looked like caked blood and dirt. She had tears in her wide, frightened eyes. Her hands were tied behind her back, thrusting her chest forward, allowing one to see flesh through the ruined fabric of her top.

"Now then... I am going to let you watch as I inflict all kinds of horrors on these women. It is the price you must pay for coming after me. Then I will take payment in the form of torture from your body. And leave you trussed up for those Vatican dogs you call priests. I'd love to see their faces when they find you and all these others, your bodies broken."

"No!" Esther tried to scream, her voice failing her. "Please... please, take your tortures and time with me but leave them. Please don't hurt these women. I'll do whatever you want!" Hot tears stung her cheeks as she pleaded with the unseen monster.

The woman on the floor stiffened suddenly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as it rolled from her shoulders. Tumbling down her front, and landing with a soft thud on the dirt strewn floor. A fountain of blood gushed forth from her severed neck. The spray from which coated Esther's front.

"NOOOOOOO!" Her voice cracking. The darkness echoing with muffled shrieks of terror.

"Well, it seems you've gone and upset me. Her death was a bit too quick, I think. The next one will last longer for your insolence. Attempt to barter with me again and their deaths will be slow and arduous. Each one more grueling than the last, Vatican whore. You behave like the good girl you pretend to be and I will allow them quick, relatively painless ends like this one here." The voice paused, seemingly lost in thought. "She was one of my favorites. Hardly whimpered, she cried in silence like a good little nun. The next one will pay for your righteousness, I wanted to play with her. See how far I could push her till she cried out."

Esther's body racked with sobs. What hell had she unleashed on these poor souls? _I was foolish. I acted quickly again, without thought. I saw one of the nuns disappear with a man and instead of informing Father Able or Tres I thought I could handle it..._

"Foolish girl, don't feel sorry for yourself. This would have happened regardless if you had followed me that night or not. You just sped up my plans by a few days."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am a Methuselah. I feast on the blood of Terrans. Filthy vermin. But I have found that I rather enjoy blood tainted by darkness. These nuns here, most of them anyway I wouldn't bother with draining them of their life force. Too innocent. Too pure. Their blood would destroy my palate. However, people like you, tainted by murder, vengeance. Oh your blood is sweet, succulent. Like a roast pig over a spit."

"How... how do you know that about me," she asked, pulling against her restraints.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know. Well since we are going to be here awhile I suppose I will educate you."

Another girl was flung forward into the light. Her clothes in the same tatters and shreds as the first. Just as dirty, her long hair matted where it protruded from under her habit. He stepped into the light then.

Well dressed, a double breasted waist coat, adorned with four sets of gold buttons. A red silk cravat shirt underneath, the ruffled collar a prominent feature on his chest. His hand had become pointed, the nails long and as hard as steel.

"My ancestry was littered with the genetic experimentation prior to the apocalypse. I am the culmination of that linage. I am a telepath, and a very good one at that. I don't even have to touch people to know their thoughts, their innermost secrets." He knelt in front of the crying girl, her screams of terror muffled by her own gag. His arm moved, almost imperceptibly, the speed of a vampire.

She screamed again, as her entrails littered the floor. Her face white, shock taking her from her senses. Her body convulsing.

"Hmmm..." His knuckle and thumb cupping his chin as if he were studying a rare piece of prewar art. "I didn't expect her to go into shock so quickly. Especially since she did witness the murders of her parents when she was but a girl. I guess one cannot determine an outcome of a situation based purely on prior events."

Esther's face was hot, her eyes burned from the blood and tears. She wanted to comfort the poor girl laying at her feet. She allowed her grief and sorrow to consume her. Her body racking with silent sobs, helpless. Unable to stop him from allowing the young nun to shiver uncontrollably as her body slowly shut down.

"I think that is enough fun for one day, Esther." His voice sounded closer to her then before. He had circled behind Esther as she watched the young girl in her death troughs. "It is time for my meal, and for you to sleep. I want you wide awake for the fun I have planned tomorrow." He bit her neck, taking a long drink.

"Sleep well Sister," his voice trailed off as darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

 **This will probably only be a couple of chapters long, but I thank you for reading and entertaining my want to try a different genre.**


End file.
